1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic fluid conditioner which is to be attached to a fluid conduit and to a magnetic field shielding enclosure which surrounds both the fluid conditioner and the conduit so as to confine the magnetic field produced by the conditioner to the conduit and the fluid passing therethrough.
2. Prior Art
Magnetic fluid conditioners are known which are positioned in proximity to a conduit to treat a fluid being conveyed therethrough. Generally speaking, one or more magnets are used to generate a magnetic field which penetrate the conduit and treats the fluid. However, the magnetic field produced by the magnets is known to affect the operation of certain electrical and electro-mechanical devices that are disposed in the vicinity of the magnetic fluid conditioner and characterized as being adversely susceptible to the magnetic field produced thereby. Accordingly, while it is desirable to increase the strength of the magnetic field for penetrating a fluid conduit, it would also be desirable to be able to confine the field to that portion of the conduit with which the fluid conditioner is associated.
Examples of magnetic fluid conditioners that include a plurality of axially aligned magnets, the polarities of which alternate from one magnet to the next, for generating a magnetic field in proximity to a fluid conduit are available by referring to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,652,925 September 22, 1953 4,755,288 July 5, 1988 ______________________________________
However, neither of these patents includes any magnetic field shielding means by which to confine the magnetic field to that portion of the conduit to which the fluid conditioner is associated.
Examples of magnetic fluid conditioners that include a housing in which a plurality of magnets are retained and which is removably attached to a fluid conduit to treat the fluid passing therethrough is available by referring to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 4,265,755 May 5, 1981 4,711,271 December 8, 1987 4,808,306 February 28, 1989 ______________________________________
However, the housing in which the plurality of magnets are retained is not adapted to shield a magnetic field and, consequently, is incapable of confining the magnetic field to that portion of the conduit to which said housing is attached.